Forbidden Love
by Pandawarrior51
Summary: There is nothing wrong to have a dirty dream about someone you find attractive but what if that person was your twin sister. This is set 6 years later so they are 18 so they're not kids. This is Dipper X Mabel aka Pinecest. Hope you enjoy the romance,drama and rated M for language and sexual content. If ya don't like incest than just don't plete for now.
1. Chapter 1

Mabel, I love you and I want to be by your side forever, I love you too she replied. I leaned in and kissed her as soon as our lips touched we felt the forbidden love between us get strong as I slipped my tongue through her soft lips she returned the favor by pulling me into a deeper kiss. I soon took off her shirt and as soon as I unhooked the bra… what the fuck was that! I sat in my bed drenched in sweat and it seems I had also pitched a tent under the covers. Did I just have a sexual dream about Mabel? My face was crimson red, and my ears felt as if they were magma. I turn to see my beloved twin sleeping soundly across the room, even though we were eighteen now we still shared the same bedroom due to our parent's finical problems. It was the seventh day of September and school was going to start in four hours. When the sun finally raised I was already dressed and ready to go since I couldn't get back to sleep after my nightmare.

I rose out of bed to see that Dipper wasn't there awake early as usual I said to myself. Well time to get dressed and go to school I happily get dressed humming an odd tune that seems to be related to us somehow.I walk down stairs to see a tall not so skinny boy with brown hair and his pretty hazel eyes, wait what the fuck did I just say blushing a bit. Dipper noticed this, Mabel are you ok? He asked with a sweet smile. Uh ya, I'm fine saying with a fake smile, so ready to go to school? Yeah let's go said Dipper. We only lived a block away from school, so we can take our walk to enjoy the California air.

I uncontrollably saw myself staring at Mabel's grown up body, I couldn't help but be awestruck by her beautiful autumn hair and her stunning hazel eyes. I soon felt my face get super-hot as I turned into boiling lava while Mabel looked at him with curious eyes as soon as she saw his face crimson red. She found it cute in a way but realized something was wrong Dipper soon fell onto the floor.

 **Will Dipper be alright? Will the twins be able to show their true feelings? You'll find out in the nest chapter. Next time it will be longer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know I just released the first chapter, but I couldn't help myself and made the second chapter so enjoy**

Dipper are you ok? I was next to my bed ridden brother who had a slight fever. I was worried why did you faint like that I said almost to tears. I am sorry Mabel I didn't mean to scare you he said with a gentle smile his and on mine as he p. I felt my heart skip a beat, I blush ever so slightly. I look away to stop him from seeing it. It's ok I said, I will get you some water. I quickly ran out and plopped on the couch I couldn't believe it I was falling for my own brother. How could this happen I mean he only is just the kindest guy ever and he has the most beautiful eyes in the world. I quickly forget about it and get him some water.

Was she just blushing just now? Does that mean Mabel likes me in that way too? There was no hiding from my feelings I knew since I had that dream that I harbor strong feelings toward Mabel and not in the sibling type way, but actual boy likes girl feeling type of way. I needed to figure out if she felt the same I had to test her. When she came with the water I grabbed her hand and said thank you Mabel as I didn't break eye contact. She dropped the cup and blushed so hard I could see steam coming out of her ears. I still had hold of her and said a few simple words "Mabel I am in love with you and I have been for whoever knows how long". She stood there shocked not able to udder a single word, but words were not needed from her as she did one simple thing to tell him she loved him back. She bent down and pressed her lips against mine gently. In that moment my instinct took over I stood up held her wait and went deeper into the kiss. Soon it was not just a simple kiss but a war of who was alpha twin. Their tongues entered each other's mouth fighting for who was alpha. Soon I pulled away to catch my breath as I she did the same. Saying this triumphally Dipper looks like I am alpha twin. I realized that she is still my same goofy sister no thing could change the fact even if they were in a different kind of relationship. Dipper I love you with all my heart will you go out with me. Without a second thought I pulled her in for a quick but just as special kiss. There is my answer I said we were both blushing heavily. Mabel, I think I am too sick to go to school I said sarcastically. Well it seems I have suffered the same fate she said in a goofy voice we both laugh and laid on the same bed just cuddling nothing more nothing less.

I can't believe my first boyfriend in six years is my own brother I have so many mixed emotions I am happy,scared,exicted, ahhhhhhh I can't believe I made out with Dipper but I am also cuddling him in my bed while playing hooky. This day is the best day ever I hope it never ends. We must have fell asleep because I awoke to the car pulling up to the driveway. Dipper get up mom and dad are back from work, he quickly opened his eyes and realized that their legs were intertwined. He quickly let go of me much to my dismay. He tiptoed over to his own bed and laid down. Our parents came up and noticed we didn't go to school. They asked us why so Dipper told the story leaving out the whole getting together thing. Alright kids get some sleep they said as they slowly closed the door. Me and Dipper stared at each other and smiled with a goofy grin. This was the best day ever!

 **Hope you liked enjoyed this chapter and don't worry I plan on making this into a decent sized series. Hope you enjoy and wait for drama and love making mwahahahahhahahahahahhahahahahahhaha.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the support so far and hope you enjoy this chapter.**

I lay there in bed thinking about what happened a week ago. First, me and Mabel made out not only that, but she is my girlfriend and my first at that. My own twin is my girlfriend I start blushing just thinking of that. I turned to see her sleeping peacefully in bed, she had her pink pajamas on which were a little too tight making her chests pop out a bit more than they needed to. I soon noticed my tent under the sheets, I look back at Mabel to see her blushes. Dipper do you have erection over me Mabel said teasingly while also blushing relentlessly. She slowly made her way over to me while tiptoeing the whole way with an evil smile. She got on top of me making my tent quickly grow larger, the she gently puts our lips together, but it was not that gentle for long as our tongues slip through our lips making their way to our mouths. We started exploring each other's mouths as I could feel her moans vibrating through my mouth. I loved the sound of her voice especially when she moaned. Soon I could feel her slowly grinding on me every time she moved it felt better and better, but she stopped and was as red as a tomato. Mabel what is wrong? I asked worried that something was wrong. Dipper I don't want to go to fast she replied in a serious tone. This is the firs time I have ever been truly in love and I don't want to ruin it by going to fast. It's ok Mabel I feel the same way I mean you are my first girlfriend and I don't want to take things to fast. I love you Dipper, I love you too Mabel, as I pull her into a short but sweet kiss.

As I wait for math class to be over all I can think of is Dipper. All I ever think of nowadays is Dipper, I think of his lovely hazel eyes and his luscious brown hair. I don't think I have ever liked someone so much in my life, just being away from him makes me sad. I am snapped out of daydream by the loud ringing of the bell. I quickly jump out of my seat and race towards Dipper's car. All I want to do is see my Boyfriend who also is my beloved twin brother. As I make it to his blue worn down truck I see the love of my life. I wanted to jump into his arms so bad but doing that in public would cause some major trouble for me and Dipper, probably getting us in major trouble and get shunned by our family and friends. I don't care if some people find out though because I love Dipper so much I won't let anyone between us even if that means being shunned by our friends and family. For about two years ago there was a law passed being able to marry your siblings which made me happy because I have always loved Dipper. As we got into the car I couldn't help myself but give him a peck on the cheek. Mabel what if someone saw us I mean it would be super bad for our reputation he said while blushing furiously. I don't care Dipper and anyways it has been legal for two years now so if they shun us for loving who we do then they can do that for all I care. Mabel, I feel the same way, but I at least want to keep it a secret from our school, so we don't have a hard time there. Ok Dipper but can we at least go out on dates I mean we have a car, so we can go to a different town, so no one can figure out it is us. How about this Saturday then Mabel we will go to the next town and have a date is that ok with you? Yes, Dipper I would love to go on a date with you. It **was set Mabel and Dipper would have their first date on Saturday.**


	4. Chapter 4

Dipper where are we going you still haven't told me where Mabel asked in an angered tone. I told you it is a secret why do you think I blind folded you. Come on Dip that isn't fair this is our first date and I don't even know where we are going. I stopped the car and stepped out of the car. I soon took the blindfold of Mabel to see her eyes widen her beautiful hazel eyes. I was snapped out of my trance by the sudden pulling of my hand. We soon entered the mini golf center hand in hand with excited smiles on our faces. Dipper I can't believe you thought of this I mean I have always loved mini golfing thanks so much she said we a grin that soon made me blush, but you know that I am going to destroy you. We soon started golfing and as usual I start getting destroyed, it was made clear that she is the best at mini golf. While she was golfing her face never went to a frown meaning that means part one of the date was a success. After we finished golfing we went to dinner at a fast food diner. Even though it was a diner Mabel was even happier than when she was playing golf. Mainly because she got pie and lots of it she got three slices this made my wallet as dry as a desert.

As I look into Dipper's hazel eyes I can't help but feel like this is the best date ever. Soon he put the blindfold again as we entered the car. My heart feels like it is going to exploded over the excitement of seeing where we are going next. The car soon stopped as we exited the car I took my blindfold off seeing a crystal blue lake with the light off moon bouncing off of the lake making it even more beautiful. I look at Dipper who was awkwardly blushing, this is what makes me love him so much. I soon talked him to the ground and started tickling him, he has always been ticklish so I take advantage of this a lot, but soon he took over and now he was on top of me. Instead of tickling me he pushed our lips together into a kiss soon it turned into a make out session as our tongues entered each other's mouth. He pulled me closer making the kiss even deeper I could feel the heat coming off of him in this coldish September night. I felt something poke me and realized it was Dipper's" member " I felt my face turn into lava as his did the same. Dipper soon got off much to my dismay, but we were still in public so I mean I can see why he did. We soon just sat by the lake cuddling look up at the night sky we saw many stars that we couldn't see in our town. We soon looked into each other's hazel eyes as we leaned in closer for another kiss, but I soon heard my name being called in shock we both turn around to see my best friend Candy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for reading this so far, I am surprised that my bad writing is somewhat enjoyable.**

As I am walking through the park I recognize some familiar voices that I haven't heard since last summer. I quickly run over to find my best friend that I have missed so dearly, but I did not expect to see what I saw it was Dipper and Mabel kissing. My first reaction is to scream my friends name. Mabel? They quickly turn around to see what I suspected the pine twins were doing the unthinkable. Mabel and Dipper did you are you what is happening my shock is stopping me from speaking clearly.

From the clear shock on her face I assume Candy just saw what we were doing. Candy we can explain just let us talk to you, you will understand once we explain so listen. Candy soon came over to sit with us. Listen Candy I love Dip and Dip loves me and even the morality of the situation. Love takes a hold of you and doesn't let go and it even bypasses on how wrong the situation. Through our constant talking to Candy agrees to keep it a secret even to Grenda who is now her girlfriend much to the surprise to both me and Dipper. Hey Dipper, do you think our parents will agree with our relationship I asked in a scared voice. I don't know if they will but even if they don't I will never leave you no matter how much shit people give to us I love you and nothing will get in the way not even our parents. I start to feel my face heat up as I look at him he is blushing just as hard. Dipper I love you so much it hurts sometimes and at some point, in our live I want to get married and have your children. After I realized what I said I look at him with his face as read as a tomato. HAHAHAHA Dipper you are as red as a tomato hahahahaha. Well you are as well Mabel he said in a teasing voice. Oh, and Mabel I love you too.

It has been two months since me and Mabel got together, and it has been the best two months of my life. We haven't done it yet, but we have gone farther than just kissing and that was the day we were closest to getting caught. The soft vibrations of Mabel's moans through my mouth made my instincts let loose and I couldn't control myself as I pushed her down on the bed and pulled down her solid black skirt and black laced panties down in one pull as I went down on her. It was my time to get revenge for what she did a day earlier. As I was doing my thing her moans started getting louder, good thing we had music to drown out the noise. Then I felt her shake and with a loud moan she let loose. Just then the music stopped, and we heard the front door open, she quickly got dressed and we got are text books and acted as if we were studying just then the door opened, and it was our mom she quickly left as soon as she saw us studying. That day was too close for comfort since then we haven't even kissed and that was five days ago. I need to sleep because of school in the morning but the thought of me and Mabel "having fun" kept me from sleeping.

It was morning and I was tired as all hell I didn't even get a wink of sleep. I walk down stairs to see Mabel all ready to go to school. Hey Dip, ready to go she asked in a sweet tone No! I am not ready I said in a snappy tone. I look at Mabel whose grin turned to a frown in a second, what is with the tone Dipper what did I do to deserve this. She said this with water in her eyes, knowing that my parents are gone I said this with no worries. I didn't get any sleep because all I could think about was wanting have sex with you. Mabel started to light up like a Christmas tree, you did well how about we stay home, and we just do it then. We both stand there for a moment with are faces as red as Penny Weiss's balloon. We soon went up stairs and started kissing as soon as the door locked, we didn't hold back we soon made it to the bed one second, we were fully clothed the next we were in the nude. **Change of pov btw to Mabel.** Dipper soon was on top of me as we explored the secrets of the mouth. Soon I felt what I wanted for so long and at first it hurt as my friends said it would but after that it was all pleasure as he grabbed my hips and started going faster I couldn't say any thing but his name. Dipper oh my fucking god Dipper dipper I soon felt myself on the verge of letting loose with every thrust getting me closer and closer then it happened at the same we let loose at the same time. We just laid there on each other Dipper didn't even pull out until it had been a good ten minuets after we finished. I soon remembered that I had forgotten my pill but just hoped that luck was on my side.

 **Hoped you guys liked this chapter although the sex scene wasn't all that good since I haven't written anything like that before so forgive me if it was bad. But will Mabel get pregnant and will their parents find out all this on the next few chapters so enjoy!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Daniel the NRC Veteran**

 **Hi. I've been reading this fanfic on the "Fanfiction Reader" app and here's what's bothering me: not using any quotation marks. This is the main thing here. It's hard to know when the characters are talking to each other because the dialogue blends into the narration. Please try using quotation marks. The second thing is the lack of punctuation, especially in dialogue. It's hard to read when the character talks endlessly with no pauses. The last thing is that the sex scene wasn't bad, but you can read other sexual fanfictions that explain everything to a single sex scene. And that's all that bothers me. Apart from that, this fanfic has potential.**

 **Thanks for this review I will try and make it better ok, I am just not that good at writing sometime like quotation marks, but I will figure it out** **.**

 **Mabel pov**

Dear diary, it has been two weeks since me and Dipper had sex and it has been two days since I was supposed to have my period. I am totally freaking out I mean I might be pregnant and it was my first time having sex like what are the odds. I don't think I will tell Dipper until I know for sure, so for now I will go buy a pregnancy test and make sure that I am or not. If I am I don't know how I will tell my parents I just hope they understand.

As I grab the pregnancy test off the shelf I see a familiar figure out of the corner of my eye it was Candy. Uh hey Candy how are you doing on this fine day? Mabel are you pregnant! She asked in a surprised tone. I don't know yet, but I think I might be I just don't know what to do if I am I mean if I am then my parents will find out I will be in big trouble. Hey Mabel, calm down I mean its ok if you are they will understand I mean there are pills that make birth defects go away so the baby will be alright at least. Your right thanks Candy you're the best friend ever. Candy soon walks out the door as I walk up to the counter the cashier looks at me with a disgusted face. Hey bitch don't look at me like that and oh by the way if you were wondering the father is also my twin. I walk out with satisfaction as her face went from straight to shocked in a split second. As I got home I bypass my parents to get to our bathroom quickly. I sit there waiting to get the results, ok so plus means pregnant and negative means not pregnant. I sit there waiting in anticipation then I here a beep I hesitate to look at it but summon up the courage as I looked at it a mix of emotions come onto me, happiness, fear, sadness all wrapped into on package as Ii read a plus sign.

 **Sorry for the short chapter but I have school in the morning so I have to go to bed, but I needed to still update daily so hope you enjoy. What will Dippers reaction be and what will their parent's reactions be you'll find out on the next few chapters of Forbidden love.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks everyone who has made it this far I applaud you so here is another chapter**

 **Dipper pov**

Dear journal, Mabel has been acting weird recently well more weird than usual. She has been practically avoiding me and is always eating more than she usually does. I don't know what is wrong with her, but I need to find out, dipper out.

Mabel can I talk to you for a moment? Sure bro-bro what do you need she said as we walked up to our bedroom. What's wrong Mabel its like you have been avoiding me is it something that I did if it is then I'm sorry for whatever I did. No, Dipper it isn't like that it is just I needed to summon up the courage to tell you she said this with a serious tone and look on her face. What is it Mabel I will understand whatever it is don't worry about it ok. Dipper don't freak out ok! My heart sank at those words and I start thinking the worst is it that she wants to break up. Ok, Dipper I… I… I am pregnant she said with a little too loud thank god our parents aren't home right now. What you are pregnant! Wait does that mean I am going to be a father how did this happen I mean we only had sex once like what the fuck. Dipper are you mad? She said with a sad voice. No, I am beyond happy I mean I am going to be a father, but how are we going to tell mom and dad I mean will they understand? Calm down Dipper I think with enough talking to they will understand, and you already have a job, so we don't have to worry about it. I quickly pick her up and bring her into a deep kiss, but this kiss felt different it had a lot more passion behind it than any other one before that.

 **Mabel pov**

Ok, ultrasound time it has been about five weeks since getting pregnant, so it is time. Ok so all we are going to do is rub this stuff on your stomach then use this to get the picture ok said the lady doing it. Ok got it, she seems to not mind that Ii am only eighteen so that's good. Is that my baby I said in happiness as the picture of a small egg type thing showed up on the screen. Yes, that is your baby and it seems to be healthy so far so come back in a couple months and we will do this again to see how the baby is doing and what gender it is. As I leave I see a familiar figure in the distance. Mom is that you?

 **What will their parents react to this and do they already know who the father is? You'll find out soon.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for missing yesterday but I had stuff to do. I will also try and make the chapters longer it is just hard for me because I am new at this but hope you enjoy.**

 **Mabel pov**

Mom is that you? I stood there in shock seeing my own mother standing in front of me in front of the hospital. Mabel what are you doing here she said this in a stern voice. Uhh mom I was getting a checkup that's all. Don't lie to me child I found your pregnancy test in the garbage. Just then I lost all hope and fell into despair. Mabel tell me who is the father I need to know this. The faa… the father is my boyfriend I finally said with confidence in my voice. Well no duh but what is the boys name you can't hide it from me forever. I will tell you when we get home okay I want to say it in front of everybody ok mom. Uh fine Mabel but let's get home quickly.

As we walk through the door I see Dipper and dad sitting on the couch watching Ducktective. Hey guys gather around Mabel must tell us all something. As I look at the three-other people faces in the room I see my mom sitting in anticipation and my dad in confusion and then there is Dipper who is looking at me with trust in his eyes like they always are. Guys I am pregnant. Dippers face which was straight went into a straight smile as he embraced me in a hug trying to act surprised to the new which he already knew of. Our dad soon joined us in the hug as he was as happy as me and Dipper are. Who is the father my mom suddenly said with a bit of annoyance in her voice. My dad soon sits down with my mom, but Dipper stayed up with me. Mom, dad the father is D… It is me Dipper suddenly said much to my surprise as he grabbed my hand. Suddenly the room fell to silence as the shock of the news paralyzed our parents. Dad soon stood up and just hugged us with all his love with this I knew that dad was fine with it as he has always been an open-minded person. Then much to our surprise our mom soon joined the hug as she began to shed tears not of sadness or anger but just sheer happiness. You aren't mad at us I said with confusion in my voice. Of course, not I mean who else is perfect for the two of you than each other they both said in unison. Thanks mom and dad, you guys are the best this time me and Dipper said it in unison. We stayed in a group hug for what seemed like hours, but then mom started going crazy about getting ready for the baby. Dipper soon pulled me into a deep kiss as dad was trying to calm down mom soon the room turned to silence as mom and dad noticed what was happening. I soon pulled away with my face turning to magma as mom and dad started laughing the room filled with laughter as me and Dipper stood there in embarrassment.

The news of my pregnancy spread like wildfire through the school with rumors of who the father might be, but no except one person believes it could be Dipper and that is my wort enemy in the school Taylor Ms bitchalot we have been at war since elementary school and has had a big crush on Dipper since kindergarten. She has seen the signs that everyone else seem to miss. As I walk through the hall I soon hear my name being called as I turned around it was Ms bitchalot in the flesh. She soon pulled me aside with an angered look on her face I soon realized that she knew everything. I know who the father is Mabel, it's Dipper isn't it. I was not shocked at the fact that she knew she is quite a stalker. So, what if he is it is none of your business Ms bitchalot. It is my business Mabel because I have always loved Dipper and you know it also he deserves way better than a little slut like you. I raised my hand up to slap her at the comment but as I moved my hand towards her face it stopped at the feel of a familiar grip that I know very well as I turn around to see the man that I love standing behind me with an intense glare going towards Taylor.

 **Dipper pov**

Taylor stay the fuck away from Mabel you little bitch seriously if anything Mabel is too good for me I mean I'm just a weird nerd with little social skills and Mabel she is the funniest and most adorable thing on this planet. I hate you Dipper said Taylor as she started to storm off. Wait by the way Taylor life is not a garden so stop being a hoe Mable said this with such a cute face it almost made me fall in love with her all over again. Mabel it is the last day of school you shouldn't be getting into fights. Sorry Dipper it is just hat she is always on my nerves so please don't be mad at me. I could never be mad at you Mabel I mean you are my one and only true love. I soon pulled her into a deep kiss I soon slip my tongue through her lips taking control in this little battle of ours. Much too my dismay we separate as the bell just rung for school to finally over. We soon would make our annual trip to Gravity Falls but little did we know things were just getting started.

 **I hope you liked this longer chapter I want to make these chapters longer and the series even longer so hope you enjoy.**


End file.
